


A Taste of Sin

by NewlyWeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewlyWeds/pseuds/NewlyWeds
Summary: Sin has never tasted so goodA desire Scorpius can never ignoreA temptation that is impossible to resistA craving that should be satisfiedJust a bite.How wrong could it be?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> just Dramione for this chapter!

**2015**

**"ON HOW IT ALL STARTED"**

* * *

Do you know what's the hardest part of losing someone you love?

It's continuing your life without them. 

Hermione, once considered as the perfectionist, the brightest witch of her age, the loving wife and mother, was nowhere near that. Ron's death didn't only affect her life, it destroyed her. She had plans for them, for all of them, yet now all she had was nothing but wishes. Even wishing felt surreal at the moment. 

With a heavy heart, she wiped her tears, finally releasing the breath she had been holding. Hermione opened her eyes, staring at her husband's name on his tombstone. It read, " _Here lies Ronald Bilius Wealey, a brave hero, a loyal best friend, a loving husband. 1 March 1980 - 30 April 2013_ ". It had been two years since his death but it felt like it had been a decade. These years hadn't been nice to her, not that she expected them to get any better. 

"Guess this is where Potter will lay as well when he's dead," a familiar voice startled her. Hermione didn't bother to stand up and greet the man, nor did she give him any reply. She kept her eyes on the tombstone, her gaze softened. During times like this, Ron would usually stand up for his best friend. She would too, even better than Ron, but she just missed Ron. 

Tuesday night was their family night. Everyone was grieving, the whole family. However, the kids would still play together, and Molly would serve them the best dinner. It was the same usual Tuesday night. Harry and Ginny had been her best companion so far, but the emptiness just refused to leave her alone. Especially watching the two of them together. It reminded her of all her plans with Ron. 

Tuesday night was lovely, but it could no longer be the same without Ron. Hermione missed Tuesday night. It was just two days ago, but it felt like she hadn’t been going to Tuesday night for so long. She was there, but she missed Tuesday night. 

"You know what we have in common?" Draco asked, refusing to give up on the conversation. 

"That we have both lost someone we love?" Hermione uttered her first word that day.

"Yeah, but that's not what I was aiming for." Draco walked closer to Hermione, sitting next to her. "What we both have in common is, we still have children to take care of. Being a single parent, for me, is impossible. I never imagined life without Astoria.”

Draco stared at Ron’s tombstone. Regret flashed upon his face, for a brief moment. He said again, “When she died giving birth to Scorpius, I thought I would hate him. I did, though, for only five seconds, and that was when our nurse was still holding him."

All of Hermione's attention was on Draco now. Tears started filling her eyes again, only this time it was for Draco. She could feel what he was feeling just by the look in his eyes, which was surprising as they never once got along. All these years, the only thing they had for each other was resentment. 

Draco locked his eyes with Hermione's. He continued, "I thought to myself, this little creature murdered my wife. How am I supposed to love him? But when I held him in my arms, those thoughts vanished on their own. When I looked at Astoria lying lifelessly there, I made a promise to her, that I would love our kid with all my heart and I apologized for hating this kid even for five seconds."

“What’s wrong with you?” Hermione asked, wiping her tears. “Did I happen to remember wrong that you were a jerk?”

Draco smiled. His gaze was soft, his grey eyes were shining brighter than how she remembered them to be. “Guess losing someone changed me. Or perhaps it was Scorpius. I don’t know,” he sighed, but out of relief. 

"I was sad beyond words but Astoria died for my kid. And I should keep going and cherish what she had died for," he stood up, "move on, Hermione. There was nothing anyone could do to make you feel better. But time does. Time indeed heals, but just a jerk to refuse letting the pain leave you now.”

Draco extended his hand, offering his palm to Hermione. “At least try to move on for the sake of your children,” he suggested, “why don’t we schedule a day for my son to meet your children?"

  
  



	2. Chapter 1

**2019**

**The End of Second Year**

  
  
  


It had just occurred to Scorpius that, unfortunately, he might not be as intellectual as he thought to be. As much as he wanted to believe otherwise, it was a struggle for him to come up with any conclusion that he was smarter than his stepsister. Scorpius wanted so much a comfort from his best friend, but Albus was too occupied with his own grades. 

“I still can’t believe this,” Albus snorted. “It took me a whole week to study potions. Shouldn’t I get at least an E? What the heck is acceptable?”

Scorpius finally grinned. He was slightly relieved by the self reminder that he was smarter than most people he knew. He folded the grading paper, finally dismissing the thought of being a loser. “Between a whole week studying potions and actually paying attention in the class, you know well which one you should have chosen. You are always a sucker at teaching yourself, Albus. Let alone in a week period. Think, dumbass, think.”

Albus snapped him a glare. “If you are a little nicer to me, maybe you can beat Rose.”

It took a moment for Scorpius to register what he just heard. Sometimes it was almost hard to converse with Albus. Up to this day, he still questioned why they were friends in the first place, despite all the differences they shared. 

“Remind me of the correlation again?” 

“What?”

“What does me being nice have anything to do with my rivalry with Rose?”

“I don’t know. Whatever.”

“What?”

“What?”

Scorpius cracked into laughter. He remembered why he considered Albus a very good friend. “You are silly. Let’s go back, we have to start packing,” Scorpius relaxed his slim arms around Albus’s shoulder. 

As the boys made their way to the Slytherin Dungeon, Scorpius could not help but wonder who he would be hanging out with now if Albus were to be sorted in Gryffindor. He realized he had never really thought about it. He had always viewed their friendship as a coincidence. But if he really put a serious thought on it, there were too many coincidences that led their friendship to blossom. 

It had been four years since they were first introduced to each other. Scorpius remembered well how awkward and tense that day was. His father was never a fan of a Potter, especially the infamous Harry Potter. There were countless times back before Hermione came to the picture that his father would always tell him the tales of his life in Hogwarts, and how Harry was a curse casted on his path. 

Scorpius expected Harry Potter to be an annoying man, but he turned out to be really nice. Or at least, he was really nice to Scorpius. When he found out that James had been harsh on Scorpius, he encouraged Albus to play with Scorpius, despite Rose’s plea for him to join her watching some muggle cartoon called  _ Jimmy Neutron.  _

“Oh my, thank Merlin you’re here,” Albus said when he was supposed to introduce himself. “I need a break from Rose. I don’t know how to keep up with her nonsense.”

At that moment, Scorpius knew he made the right decision to come along to the Potter’s house. Especially when he got to meet the youngest, Lily. Just saying her name sent jiggling warmth inside his entire body. Lily looked nothing like Albus and James. James looked like a piece of shit, and Albus looked too much like his dad. But Lily did not resemble her mother that much either. It was hard for him to say that their mother looked attractive, but Lily was a goddess. He could watch her all day, until the day they were old, and would not be bored even a second. He was confident of it. 

Merlin, her laugh was lovely. 

By the end of the day, all Scorpius could talk about was how hilarious Albus was, and how he was going to marry Lily in the manor’s garden. They did not get to play much, as Scorpius was kept busy with tutors and preparations for Hogwarts. And the fact that he was still living under the surveillance of his grandfather just put another misery in his life. He swore that old man was such a headache, he did not even let Hermione anywhere near his precious manor. Scorpius was made to learn everything he despised, like piano and flying with brooms.

Scorpius could not be more grateful when they moved out and lived with Hermione. But there was Rose. Another headache.

***

This year break was definitely going to suck life out of Scorpius. As Hermione was recently elected as the new Ministry of Magic, her schedule was too packed for a family holiday, and the Potters would be away for a whole month following Harry’s new task obligating him to stay in New York and co-work with MACUSA. 

Why did he have to take the whole family with him? 

No Albus, no Lily. Just Rose, and Hugo. At least, there’s Hugo. 

Scorpius was never close to Hugo. However, he had always found his presence to be comfortable. The kid talked the least, laughed the most. He reminded Scorpius of happy babies; which was the complete opposite of his sister - a mad monster. 

Scorpius fixed his bowtie, satisfied with the figure reflected on his huge mirror. He ran his finger through his long curly blonde hair, attempting to rest them on the left side more than the right side. He had always fancied seeing his hair; the most attractive part of himself he thought. The platinum blonde just screamed malfoy and he was certain no one could pull curly hair much like he did. 

“Fascinating,” he praised his reflection. 

The smile could not leave his face until he stepped out of his room and saw Rose was, at the same time, leaving her room. She was wearing a pink evening dress that looked too puffy for her, and somehow made her look like a rose. 

“I thought Halloween is still months away,” Scorpius commented. 

Rose walked past him without acknowledging his existence. 

“Who do you dress as anyway? If it’s a princess, you went terribly wrong, ‘cause all I see right now is a clown,” Scorpius folded his arms, arching his eyebrows.

Rose stopped on her track, and stomped her feet on the ground. Her right fingers all glued together into a strong fist. When she turned her head to face Scorpius, he could see her eyebrows were squeezed together into a frown on her red face. 

“Oh, and now you’re a tomato, a second to exploding,” Scorpius let a puff air escape from his smirking lips. 

“You think you’re funny, but let me break this news for you,” Rose pointed a finger on his face, “you’re not.”

Rose continued her way to the living room, managing to dismiss all Scorpius’s retorts. When they both reached the stairs, Scorpius was surprised to find the crowd. There were a few familiar faces; some aurors who happened to be his father’s business clients. 

“You know, you should fix yourself before meeting these people,” Scorpius suggested, “they are such a fine people.”

“Well, care to explain what is wrong with me this time?” Rose raised an eyebrow.

“It’s going to take a while.”

“I can spare some time,” Rose took a step closer. “Enlighten me.”

Scorpius snorted. “You know how you always try too hard to show off your intelligence? Now you’re doing it with your poor fashion sense. It is like trying to prove that you’re smart when you’re actually dumb.”

“Your answer is pathetic. You can’t come up with anything, can you?” Rose rolled her eyes as she grabbed his tie. “Your ridiculous green tie is a disaster. It is too blueish and it makes your whole outfit look more Ravenclaw than Slytherin. I know you’re trying to go for your house today. It makes the grown up reflect back to their old day in Hogwarts so you can initiate a conversation with them; make your daddy proud. But honey, that green is tosca. And your eyes don’t pop with it.”

With just that, Rose smirked and disappeared into the crowd while Scorpius ran to change his tie. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> If you're reading this, I really want to thank you for you time. To be honest, I haven't been writing in such a long time because of an author's block and insecurity. Damn, just posting this makes my heart wanna explode. But that's ok. I have to keep practicing so I don't lose my hobby.


End file.
